Sasuke's Dream Dream
by BadButt94
Summary: Naruto seems to always haunt Sasuke's nightmarish dreams. Yaoi. One-shot. SasuNaru sing-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sasuke's Dream Dream**

**Summary:** Naruto seems to always haunt Sasuke's nightmarish dreams. Yaoi. One-shot. SasuNaru sing-fic.

**Just a Dream**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke Uchiha and his five years boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki, had just walked into their apartment after their dinner date. The minute Sasuke locked the door Naruto attacked those pale lips that he claimed time and time again. Their make-out sessions were always heated and full of passion… except for this one. Was there passion? Yes. Was there love? Of course. But was there doubt? … Sadly enough… yes. During the making-out both males had different thoughts on their mind.

Sasuke was kind of the popular guy in high school. Everyone knew of him. There was only a select few that the proud Uchiha would allow to peek into his heart and brain. He wasn't a loner, but he did have trust issues. He was raised by two loving parents that accepted him and his older brother, Itachi, for what and who they were. His life was nothing short of perfect; except for one thing… they were ridiculously rich. To most that would've been a blessing, but to the Uchiha family… it was a curse. Uchihas were always born with silver spoons in their mouths and fake people at their feet. People feared them because of their power and wealth. Others respected them as people. These were the people the Uchiha clan liked the most. Most, which was the majority, only wanted and liked them for their looks, money and power. That's why Sasuke was cold and untrusting to the outside world. That is… until he met Naruto Uzumaki. Once they collided into each other, their freshman year, they've been at each other's throats. Constantly going out of each other's way to torment the other. The funny thing was… they meant none of it as dislike to the other, but as a sign of affection. Once they figured it out late in their sophomore year, they've been inseparable ever since. People, especially Sasuke, had no idea that they would last this long. Both of their parents loved the other. Most of the time they would be at each other's house just doing whatever. Sasuke loved Naruto to no end. Just to mess with his boyfriend, Sasuke would randomly buy little trinkets for no reason. On more than one occasion they were caught on camera by their parents or Itachi. They were even each other's first lover when they hit eighteen. They had the perfect relationship. Everything seemed wonderful in Sasuke's world… until now. Upstairs, in their nightstand, rested an orange, velvet box with a shiny diamond ring on the inside. Sasuke bought it about a month and a half back. He loved Naruto with all his heart and so he bought the ring that would bind them together forever under the Uchiha name. But that's where the problem for Sasuke started. Ever since he got the ring, he has been having doubts. He knows that Naruto will say yes, but he's afraid that the marriage won't last. He's confident that their love was strong enough to survive anything, but that old saying 'marriage changes people' likes to rear its ugly head whenever Sasuke chooses a date to pop the question. He's afraid that Naruto might change. He's afraid that he might change. Sasuke Uchiha welcomes changes… but only if it's for the good. That's the part that scares Sasuke the most. He doesn't want anything to change for the worst between them. They've been together too long for Sasuke to experience life without his own personal sunshine.

But on the other hand, Naruto Uzumaki has a different problem. He loves Sasuke. He truly does, but his heart and mind are in battle with one another. For the past year or so, Naruto has been waiting on Sasuke to ask Naruto to marry him. The idea popped into his head when they were nineteen, but he thought it was just his mind being silly again. At the time they had only been together for two years, but now that they were twenty-one, Naruto Uzumaki didn't think the idea was so silly anymore. His whole life, he lived his life like an average teenager. His parents were middle class. They smothered him with their love every second they could… even to this day. Some might think that they were too young to get married, but not Naruto. He was positive about everything in his life. He was positive that he loved the raven haired man. He was positive that he would do anything for his loving boyfriend. And he was sure as hell positive that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the last name of Uchiha. Naruto is ready to jump on the marriage train, but he's not sure if Sasuke was. He loved the boy so much that Naruto decided that he would wait until Sasuke was ready, but after waiting almost two years… he doesn't know if he could wait anymore. Does he love Sasuke? To pieces, but it's getting harder to when you're ready to make that big jump and your partner isn't. Perhaps he'll talk to Sasuke about it in the morning.

Even though their minds were set on different things, their bodies were set on the heat that they were sharing right now. Their lips would pull away for air before being reconnected. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke picked Naruto up, by the waist, and carried him to their bedroom. The moment they were in the room, Sasuke gently placed Naruto on his back before straddling his slender lover's waist. Hands roamed over both tan and pale skin. They eagerly threw off their shirts and pants before Naruto moaned with each love bite he felt Sasuke leave. Making sure to mark Naruto's collarbone, Sasuke bit on the vulnerable place before moving downward towards Naruto's nibbles. Flicking, sucking and nibbling on the blond's nibbles caused Sasuke to get harder because of the erotic moans his lover gave off. By now, Naruto just let his body relax into the covers and pillows as his body started to shake from all the pleasure he was receiving from the slightly older man above him.

Sasuke moved lower until he reached the little belly button and started dipping his tongue into the miniature whole. Naruto was anxious. They had done it enough times already, but never was Sasuke _**this**_ playable with the blond. To be honest… Naruto thought that this was better than their first time. It was quite a turn on to see this side of his lover; even though he kind of wished Sasuke would hurry up. Sensing Naruto's anxiousness, Sasuke practically ripped the blond's boxer's off before grabbing the standing erection and sucking on it like a lollipop. The faster, harder, and deeper Sasuke sucked on the appendage, the louder Naruto got. He reached down and fisted Sasuke's hair with his head turned to the side. Sweat covered the blond's forehead the faster his heart pounded in his chest. This was truly something he wished to experience with the raven another day.

Right when he felt that Naruto was going to cum, Sasuke pulled away, grabbed some lube from the nightstand, being careful not to brush the ring's box, and applying it to his fingers and entered them into Naruto's hole. The list of why Sasuke loved Naruto was long, but when it came to the sexual section the feeling of how tight Naruto was after every time they did it. Two fingers eased their way to the bundle of nerves without hesitation before a third joined them. Tonight Sasuke Uchiha wasn't going to let Naruto do anything. Tonight he would do it all and then some. He wanted to make sure that Naruto understood that Sasuke would always come through for him, no matter what. After attacking his prostate, Sasuke pulled away, lathered himself up, and positioned himself at the entrance. Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk when he saw the flush and panting figure under him. He leaned down and kissed his lover as he entered into him.

"Promise me Naruto… promise me that you'll always be by my side and rely only on me." Sasuke whispered.

"Possessive bastard…" Naruto smirked before he hissed and started to squirm. "Move… please…" He moaned before Sasuke nodded and started to.

Sasuke would only pull out some of the way before thrusting back in. He wanted Naruto to be ready when Sasuke rammed into him like never before. After five thrusts like that, Sasuke deemed his blond ready. Sasuke pulled out until only his tip was in before he shoved his way in and hit the spot dead on. Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly was his ass was pounded into rapidly by the Uchiha man above him. The bed hit the headboard and the headboard made dints into the white wall. They knew they had neighbors, but tonight wasn't about being respectful to them. It was about knowing that they were there for each other. Police and their neighbors be damn. Naruto was already about to blow, but he tried to hold on for as long as he could. Too bad it didn't take long after Sasuke started pumping his partner with one of his hands. The sucking, the pounding by both fingers and his lover's member, and the pumping, and the friction from brushing against Sasuke's stomach caused Naruto to spill a lot of Naruto's seed on both stomachs and chests as Sasuke continued to hammer in and out the still tight hole.

Naruto panted and allowed himself to move with the thrusts on the raven. He knew that he would be sore in the morning, but for once he didn't care. Within the pleasurable abuse he was receiving, Naruto could feel ever ounce of love from Sasuke pouring into him along with his hot seed.

They just sat there and listened to each other's breathing before Sasuke drabbed a towel and cleaned them off before he slide under the covers with his tired boyfriend. He kissed the blond crown and closed his eyes.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he held the younger boy.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Replied a yawning Naruto.

Silence filled the musky air as it lulled our couple into a dreaming state.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_**I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**_

My eyes fluttered opened and I was welcomed by the sunlight that entered the room. I groaned as I stretched my muscles and rolled out of bed. My stomach was bare while my lower half was covered by silk pajama pants. _"When did I put these on?"_

I looked on my nightstand saw that the first picture Naruto and I took as a couple was there. _"Today is going to be the day."_ I smiled as I reached into the nightstand to pull out the box, but it was gone. I searched the drawer frantically before I started searching the room. _"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it? Did I miss place it? Did Naruto find it?"_ I ran down the stairs to find Naruto in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Sasuke? Why are you running around the house so early in the morning?" He smiled before he kissed my lips. "You might wake the kids up."

"_Kids?"_

"Daddy! Fadther!" Yelled a small voice as a child came running down the stairs and toward us.

"See. Now look what you did." He smirked before picking up the kid. "How did you sleep Princess Arata?"

"I swep fine Daddy!" Cheered a little blond girl with two long pigtails on each side of her head. The girl looked about three years old. Her hair was as bright and blond as Naruto's, but her eyes looked like someone mixed both Naruto and my irises together to make a new color.

I couldn't help but smile at the display before me, but what shocked me the most was the gold band and diamond ring that was on Naruto's ring finger. _"I guess I finally proposed. But wait… didn't Naruto say that we had __**kids**__"_ I wanted to cry, but when I felt someone tugging on my pant leg, I looked down to see a miniature boy who looked exactly like me, but with the same eyes and age as the girl.

"Fadter! Up!" Said the boy with his arms out stretched to me. I bent down to pick the boy up before examining him. His hair was styled like mine, but his smile reminded me of Naruto's.

"Good morning Prince Konji." Naruto smiled as he kissed the boy on his head. "How did you sleep?"

"Gowd morin Daddy! I swep good! I had a drwem bout you n Fadter n Arata!" Cheered the boy.

"I'm glad to hear it. Ok you two go watch t.v. while I finish breakfast." Naruto ordered before we set them down and watch them leave. "You ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he reached his left hand out towards me. I quickly grabbed it and kissed it before I pulled him into my bare chest.

"I'm perfectly happy. But can you answer me a few questions?" I asked before he pulled away and finished making breakfast.

"Sure."

"When did I propose? How old are those kids? How old are we? When and how did we get the kids? And how long have we been married?" I asked.

"What, all that alcohol fuck your brain up or something?" He laughed.

"_I went out drinking last night?"_

"Ok Sasuke pay attention… You proposed six years ago. Those kids are three and an half. We're twenty-seven years old. We've got the kids when we turned twenty-four from the adoption agency . And finally we've been married for five years. Anymore questions, Mr. Can't Hold My Liquor?" My lover smirked before I pulled him back into my chest and kissed his lips.

"Nope… I'm just glad I have you three in my life right now." I smiled before I kissed him again.

"Ewwww! Fadter is kissin Daddy!" Both kids said from the side of us.

I smiled before I pulled away from _**my**_ _**husband**_ and decide to chase _**my**_ _**kids**_. After we ate, I took my family to the park where I played and chased with the kids and my husband. Both our parents were there and recorded all of us with the kids before returning home. Once we were home, we put the kids down for a nap before I cuddled with Naruto on the couch and watched a movie. I helped with dinner and the kids' coloring. We ate like a real family, just like mine. I read them a bed time story, tucked them into bed, and kissed them goodnight before I was attacked by Naruto.

"_**Wanna fool around while the kids are sleep?"**_Naruto offered with a smirk, but I just shook my head 'no'.

"Naw. I just want to cuddle with my husband tonight." I replied before I picked him up bridal-style and carried him to our room.

"What? The great Uchiha only wants to snuggle instead of attacking me? Who are you and what have you done with my Sasuke?" He teased as he got undressed.

"_**My**__ Sasuke has a nice ring to it."_

"It's still the same me… I just learned to appreciate life a little bit more." I replied before I kissed his cheek and rested my chin on top of his head. "Good night Naruto. I love you."

"I love you too, Sasuke" Naruto yawned.

His light snoring was music to my ears as I closed my eyes. _"This is how life is going to be when I actually propose for real."_

_**Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.**_

I had suddenly awakened in my bed. Although I was surprised that I was alone. _"I think that dream gave me the courage to finally pop the question."_ I cheered to myself before I eagerly jumped out of bed. Surprisingly I was already dressed in some pajama pants and a long white t-shirt. I dug into my nightstand and found the box. I shrugged off the sudden depressing aura I was getting from my house. I went into my bathroom to check to see if I looked presentable before casually walking down and into the kitchen. When I busted through the door… the room was emptied. Only a gray light filled the room.

"Naruto?" I moved from the kitchen and into the living room. Still no signs of my beloved blond. I started to search the house, but still no sign of him. _"Where is he?"_ When I leaned against the wall and pocketed my hands, I felt something sticking out of the small box. When I pulled it out, a sticky note was there.

"_Meet me at the park"_

It read. I stared at it for a few minutes before my heart started to flutter. _"That romantic."_ I smirked to myself as I raced up the stairs and jumped in the shower. _"He must've found the ring and decided that he wants me to do it were the scenery was perfect. But when I looked outside earlier, I look like it might rain. I guess I better hurry than."_ As I rushed through my shower and brushing my teeth I held the biggest smirk I ever held. When I turned to my closet and noticed that my closet lacked the color orange among my set of black and blue clothing. _"Maybe he finally took my advice about all that orange."_

I quickly got dressed, grabbed my keys, cell and the box before heading out the door.

_**So I travel back, down that road.  
Will he come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

I smiled as I continued the walk to the park. But when I got there, there was no sign of Naruto again. So, I picked a bench to sit on and wait for the love of my life to come around.

I waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

"_Damn dobe is late."_ I groaned as I sat up from lying on the hard bench.

"Sasuke?" I heard someone call from behind me.

Thinking it was Naruto; I turned around quickly with a smile, but was disappointed when I stared into the silver eyes of my best friend Neji. "Neji?"

"Hey. How you doing?" He asked in sympatric voice.

"I'm fine." I answered before a giant dog jumped on me.

"Down Kiba. Down." Neji ordered to the white dog.

"Cute." I groaned as I whipped away some of his slobber of my cheek. "When did you get him? I didn't even know you like pets." I asked as I petted.

"Yeah well I usually don't, but when I saw him shivering in an ally I just couldn't leave him there. I took him home, gave him food and a blanket. He's been with me for about three weeks now." Neji smiled as he scratched the dog's ears. "You would know that if you would more often."

"Yeah. Yeah. Ok Hyuuga. I'll start calling you at least once a week from now on." I smiled as I playfully punched his arm.

"So what are you doing out here? It looks like it's about to rain." He said as he looked at the sky.

"I'm waiting for Naruto." I simply replied before I heard him sigh. "What?" I asked as I turned to him with a confused look.

"Sasuke, you have to get over him. He's been gone for a while now… I think it's time you moved on." Neji said with a comforting smiled and a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you me 'gone'?"

"Come on Sasuke, you of all people should remember the day he broke up with you. It was right here in this park four years ago. Remember? You came over to my house and balled your eyes out that day." Neji explained.

My eyes grew wider. _"Naruto left me? But how? Why?"_ I turned my gaze toward the ground and fisted my pockets.

"What happened? I… I don't remember." I whispered.

"You said that Naruto told you to meet you in the park one day. You went and he broke it off. He said he still loved you, but he couldn't be with someone who wasn't ready to move on with him. He waited for you for three years Sasuke. He said he didn't want to pop the question because he was afraid that you would reject it. The same day you came over to my house and cried your eyes out for three days. And in those three days, when you returned, Naruto had already moved his stuff out and to his parents' house. He was alone for a year before he met Sai, the talented artist that used to go to school with us, they were to gather for a year and a half before Sai proposed and they got married. If I remembered correctly… I think a month ago was their one year anniversary." Neji explained to me.

"_It couldn't be. Naruto left me four years ago? Was I really that afraid? Why couldn't I say it when we broke up? Why didn't I stop him? This wasn't the way life was supposed to be."_ I felt sick. I wanted to cry. I tightened my grip on the box. I thought I heard it cracking so I stopped.

"Don't start crying again Sasuke. Come on. How about later on tonight I drop by and take you out for drinks. It'll ease the pain." He smiled as I nodded. "Alright. I'll be there around nine. Come on Kiba." Neji whistled for his dog and left.

I just sat there… thinking… I didn't know what else to do. I felt the ran coming down and drenching me, but I didn't care as I dragged my feet back 'home'.

_**I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement.  
Number one spot and now he found him a replacement.  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.  
And now he ain't around, baby I can't think.  
Shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
See his pretty face run my fingers through his hair.**_

When I entered the lonely apartment, the depressing atmosphere didn't affect me… I was too sad to even allow it to hit me. I didn't care that I getting the floor wet, or that I was going to catch a cold. I felt emptied. I dragged myself to the basement. I just wanted to see something. I turned on the light and saw it. There was a big brown box with Naruto's name written on the side. I walked over and opened it. Inside were all the pictures, gifts, and objects we either bought for each other or from when we spend together. I cried even more, not caring about the headache I got from the tears.

With Naruto, I felt as though I had the world in my hands… and I would've given it back if it meant I could have Naruto in my arms again. But instead, because of my stupidity, I was alone and sitting in the basement while going over every single memory. Then I saw it… I moved a couple of pictures around and pulled it out. There, in between my fingers I held Naruto and Sai's wedding invitation. On the front, it showed a transparent picture of both Naruto and Sai on the cover. Sai was sitting on the back of a bench with Naruto in between his legs. Sai had his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck while he had his hands gripping Sai's arms. Naruto's back was resting against Sai's front and the bench. They were smiling and they looked so happy. _"I don't think Naruto looked that happy with me lately."_ I didn't stop the tears. It was so hard seeing the man you love in the arms of another person. Which in this case _**was**_ another man.

Once Neji told me that story… the rat in my brain stopped running, causing my thoughts to stop as well. After I had put away the pictures and everything, I dragged myself upstairs and threw myself onto my bed. I watched as the rain pelted my window. It was calming. Although I don't think I could handle all the flashbacks all the times Naruto and I would cuddle while watching the rain.

When I turned my head I could've sworn that Naruto was right there with me. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow, but he was there. More tears came to my eyes as I reached over to stroke his cheek and hair, but right when my fingers made contact… he vanished. I immediately threw my arm over my eyes and started to cry again. I don't care anymore… I just don't care… I want my Naruto back.

_**My lover, my life. My shawty, my wife.  
He left me, I'm tired.  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right.**_

I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will he come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

Naruto is my everything plus more. Not having him here meant my life would be forever emptied. I fell asleep. There was nothing else for me to do. I dreamed about what my life should've been like with Naruto, which only made me sadder when Opened my eyes and discovered that I was still in the same position.

_**When I be ridin man I swear I see his face at every turn.  
Tryin to get my usher on but I can't let it burn.  
And I just hope he knows that he the only one I yearn for.  
Oh I miss him when will I learn?**_

Didn't give him all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.  
Hey, he was always in love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

When I looked over at the clock, I realized that it was eight-thirty. Neji would be here so. I dragged myself out of bed and out of my semi-dried clothes and into the shower. I stayed under the hot water until it ran could. Once I dried off, I struggled to put on my clothes before sitting down stairs and waiting for Neji to come.

It wasn't long before Neji showed up and we started driving to the club. During the whole ride, I could've sworn that I kept seeing Naruto, but I didn't dare to really look. It would only increase the pain.

Once we were in the club I basically stayed at the bar and tried to get drunk, but I wasn't drinking fast enough. In between twenty minute sip, my heart could call out to Naruto through the loud and obnoxious music. I eventually put my head down and tried to ignore the world around me. All the girls who tried to talk to me, the blaring music… my tears didn't help the situation that I caused.

Naruto was such an easy person to be with. He wasn't spoiled, but I spoiled him anyway. I didn't have to do a thing and he would've still loved me. He just wanted me to completely love him… but I couldn't even do that.

_**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
And now i'm missin, wishin he'd pick up the phone.  
But he made a decision that he wanted to move on.  
Cuz I was wrong.**_

And I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will he come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.

_**I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will he come back? No one knows.  
I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

When I woke up in my cold bed, it was three in the afternoon and I didn't have a hangover. I just sat there… alone.

"_So this was what life without Naruto was like? … … It sucks… …"_

But just then I had n idea. I if called Naruto… I wonder if his voice would be enough to console me and help me move on, even a little. I pulled out my phone and stared at the number. I was scared as to what I was going to say to him, but I had to give it a shot. Right when I pressed the call button…

"I'm sorry, but the number you're trying is no longer in service…" I hung up the phone and chucked it into the wall. I didn't care if it shattered. I wanted to claw my eyes out as more tears spilled from them.

The funny thing was that I couldn't blame Naruto for anything… he's the one that wanted to move while I wallowed in doubt over something stupid… now I'm regretting it.

I just wanted to lie back down and die. There was no point in going on… I will never get over Naruto for as long as I live anyway.

…

…

…

_**And I was thinkin about him, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.  
So I travel back, down that road.  
Will he come back? No one knows.**_

For the last time that night I awoke with a start. Sunshine peeked in through the curtains as I sat up. I was sweating, but I didn't care. I had to make sure of something first. I turned to my left and saw a lump there.

With a shaky hand I reached over and gently pulled back the cover to discover that a naked Naruto was sleeping silently next to me. He looked like an angle. I tried to hold back my tears as I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled back a small smile graced his lips, but he was still there. "Sasuke… don't wait…" He mumbled in his sleep.

"I won't…" I replied as I gently and silently got out of bed. I tip toed into the bathroom and whipped myself clean with a towel before stepping into a set of boxers and silk pajama pants. I looked over to see that he was still sound asleep. I kissed him one last time before I grabbed the box and put it in my pocket.

I walked down stairs and started breakfast. When that was finished I set out two plates full of food and made a pot of coffee. I had just poured myself some when I heard Naruto roaming upstairs. I turned around, cup in hand, folded one arm, and leaned back on the counter while I waited for my beloved to come into the kitchen.

"Sasuke?" I heard Naruto call.

In the doorframe Naruto stood in one of my large white t-shirts. It was hanging off his left shoulder while semi exposing his blue boxers. It was hard, but I managed to keep my 'cool Uchiha face' on.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I asked him through a hidden smirk.

"I slept fine. Still sore, but not to the point of not walking." He teased as he rubbed his sore ass.

"Hey… Can I talk to you about something?" I said as I put my cup down before walking over to him.

"Sure. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something too, but I'll let you go first." He smiled.

"Thanks. You're so kind." I joked before I took his hand and led him to sit in a chair. I took a deep breath before I kneeled in front of my beloved. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

"You love me… don't you?"

"Of course I do." He said as he stroked my cheek with his left hand.

"Well I was thinking… how much do you like the last name Uchiha?" I casually asked as I put the box in my fist.

"What… are you… trying to ask Sasuke…?" He nervously asked.

I gently took his left hand in mine before I pulled out the box and opened it. "Naruto Uzumaki… would you become Naruto Uchiha and spend…"

"**YES! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S RIGHT WITH THE WORLD! YES!"** He cried before tackling me to the floor.

"Damn… I wanted to finish, but I guess this works too." I smirked as I took his finger and placed the ring on it.

"It's beautiful Sasuke… I love it." He whispered before kissing me.

"I'm glad." I smiled.

He put his head on my chest as I pulled him closer together. I picked him up bridal-style and placed him in my lap when I sat down. His legs were straddling my hips and head rested on the crook of my neck and his arms were around my neck. I pulled his chest into mine and relished in the moment we were sharing until something hit me.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It's not important now… my husband." He whispered through a teary smile.

Everything that was going on right now was real. Every single second was real…

"_This is show life is going to be… I'll make sure of it."_

_**I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.**_

**THE END =^^=**


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
